


Première rencontre

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ficlet, Kid John, Kid Lestrade, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Potterlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson entre enfin à Poudlard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Première rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Tentative d'un mélange Sherlock/HP. Juste parce que moi aussi, je voulais essayer donc pas très grand, mais pourquoi pas une suite un jour ?

* * *

 

John avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Il y avait nombres d'élèves avant lui qui devait passer au Choixpeau magique. Ce qui lui donnerait le temps de calmer son stress ou au contraire de le grandir, mais le but était après tout de rester tranquille.  
  
Il ne prêtait maintenant plus attention aux élèves avec leur nouvelle maison, des applaudissements ou des quelques bruits des autres autour de lui, se concentrant sur lui. Calme, tout allait bien aller ! Pourquoi n'irait-il pas dans la même maison que Harry ? De famille, ça avait toujours été dans la même maison. John respira profondément avant qu'un silence soudain ne le fasse sortir de ses pensées.  
  
Personne ne bougeait, au point qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas raté l'appel de son propre nom. Il scruta d'autres élèves. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Le professeur répéta une nouvelle fois, cherchent l'élève dans le petit groupe qu'ils formaient.

  
  
 « Sherlock Holmes ? Voyons, n'est-il pas avec vous ? »

  
  
Soudain, la grande porte s'ouvrit, chaque première année sans maison se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière eux et John, trop petit, n'arrivais à rien voir, juste entendre les bruits de pas. Oh, peut-être un soufflement agacé, aussi. Oui, le blond en était sûr, quelqu'un avait soufflé d'un air blasé. Ils étaient deux. John l'entendait au grand pas qui avançait avec détermination et des plus petits claquements.  
  
Les élèves sans maison s'écartèrent tous, d'un seul coup, pour leur laisser le chemin libre, si bien rapidement que John se retrouva en plein milieu des deux individus.  
  
Levant la tête, il pue enfin voir. Un grand d'abords, un cinquième année peut-être ; de serpentard. Ce qui donna froid dans le dos à John, ils avaient mauvaise réputation et avait entendu beaucoup d'histoire effrayante à leur sujet.  
  
Le grand aux cheveux bruns faisait tourner sa baquette avec sa main comme l'objet le plus banal du monde. L'observant un instant, John se sentit mal à l'aise, pourtant ses pieds refusaient de céder le passage au jeune homme. Le serpentard se pencha vers lui, un léger sourire agacé et ennuyer.

  
  
« Je ne vais pas te manger. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de bouger ?  
\- Encore ton complexe de supériorité, Mycroft. Dit l'autre inconnu. C'est ennuyeux. »

  
  
John tourna alors la tête vers la seconde voix. Un garçon de son âge, à peu près, bien qu'il lui semblait légèrement plus jeune que lui, ce qui serait surprenant si c'était le cas. Les cheveux noirs bouclés et de petits yeux bleus percent, s'était un première année, comme lui.

  
  
« Excusez-nous du retard. Commença le serpentard. Mais mon petit frère croyait pouvoir échapper à cette traditionnelle cérémonie.  
\- Tachez d'arriver à l'heure pour les activités futures. Souffla le professeur. Bien, Sherlock Holmes, allez-vous asseoir. »

  
  
Le dit Holmes alla, sans avec le plus gros soupire d'exaspération possible, s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Contrairement a John, il était ennuyé, blasé et a la fois agacé par la situation. Tout à fait serein d'une certaine manière. S'il était stressé, alors il le cachait plus que bien.  
  
Dans un "Ne te donne pas en spectacle" du seprentard qui allait s'asseoir à sa place ; le professeur lui mit le Choixpeau magique sur la tête. Le petit garçon croisa les bras et le calme fut maître dans la salle.

  
  
« Hm... Difficile. Dit le Choixpeau magique.  
\- Difficile ? S'indigna Holmes. Qu'il y a-t-il de difficile ? Les Gryffondor sont des gens courageux, gage de stupidité meurtrière, fort et l'on peut sans dire que je n'aurais la musculation qu'il faut un jour, cela ne m'intéresse guère. Les Poufsouffle sont loyaux, tels de stupide chien. Lestrade est sans doute un parfait exemple. Patient aussi et je n'ai pas la patience des gens ennuyeux. »

  
  
Le Choixpeau magique resta figé par le discours que Sherlock déblatérait d'un seul coup et a une vitesse fulgurante. Personne ne comprenait ce soudain mépris et sur de soi du jeune garçon et pourtant, malgré la stupéfaction des élèves et professeur, il continua.

  
  
« Les Serpentard sont des gens ambitieux comme mon frère qui veut contrôler le pays entier. Ah ! Parfait exemple du serpentard. Terriblement rusé pour parvenir à ses fins. Je n'ai pas d'ambition aussi poussée que cela. Dois-je continuer ma déduction ou est-ce vraiment difficile ? »

  
  
Le Choixpeau magique, embêter par la conclusion s'accorda un moment de réflexion avant de s'exclamer pour sa fierté.

  
  
« Ce n'est pas a toi de choisir !... Il soupira puis reprit, loin de l'enthousiasme des quelques minutes auparavant. ...Serdaigle.  
\- Ennuyeux. Rétorqua le garçon. »

  
  
Sherlock descendit du tabouret, se lançant presque a terre puis s'avança vers John. Un John tout aussi ébahit que l'assembler, mais avec de l'émerveillement dans les yeux. Sans doute, ce qui fit arrêter le nouveau serdaigle dans sa marche, ou bien le fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu bouger devant son frère. Blasé et hautain, il dit simplement.

  
  
« Inutile de stresser pour pareille broutille. Gryffondor est ta maison, comme ton aîné. Cela se voit. »

  
  
John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour lui ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas, après tout ! Et plus encore, pour Harry ? Sherlock, pourtant, détourna aussitôt son attention sur lui et alla s'asseoir, loin de l'accueil chaleureux que d'autres élèves auraient reçu en temps normal.  
  
Le professeur continua, comme si de rien n'était, la liste des prénoms. Lorsque Lestrade, le garçon qu'avait mentionner Sherlock fut désigner à Poursouffle John ne pues s'empêcher de sourire amusé. Il avait eu raison et John se retrouva plus serein, plus calme qu'avant et quand son tour arriva, il alla simplement s'asseoir et ne pues qu'offrir un léger sourire idiot quant au confirmation des déductions de ce Sherlock.  
  
John courus presque rejoindre Harry, content d'être lui aussi a Gryffondor et fut plus que bienvenue dans la petite bande ! Il alla tout de même rejoindre, quelques minutes après, les autres nouveaux gryffondor et lorsque le dîner apparut d'un simple geste de la main de la directrice, John s'accorda un instant a tourner son regard vers la table des serdaigles, où un petit garçon au boucle noir, lisait tranquillement un livre dans sa bulle.


End file.
